


Losing Myself

by minxwinxy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt, Fear of Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rhys has both of his arms, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwinxy/pseuds/minxwinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has depression, he's been in depression ever since his mother left him at a young age<br/>Jack has insomnia, he takes sleeping aids to help but he's addicted to them and can't live without taking one of the pill<br/>When Jack finds out Rhys has depression and has been hurting himself, he trys to fix his life while trying to help Rhys with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voices and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys ends up falling apart and hurts himself  
> Jack almost overdoses himself on sleeping pills

"You should just die" a voice in Rhys head told him, he tried his best to ignore them  
Ever since his mother left him he would hear the voices, the voices would call him names or just tell him to kill himself  
"Your just a plece of shit" one voice said  
"You should be dead" another voice said  
"Shut up" Rhys said to the voice, he was about to call his friend Vaughn even if it was 3 in the morning, he needed someone to talk to, just as he open his phone another voice said something that killed him inside  
"Your friends don't give a shit about you, they'll leave you just like your mother did" he held himself tightly and fell to the floor crying into his knees

It took him a few minutes to calm himself down and finally stop crying, he got up from off the floor and walked out of the bathroom  
He went over to his desk and grabbed a razor blade out of one of the drawers "no one gives a shit about you and no one will ever will" one voice said  
"You should just kill yourself already" another voice said

Rhys pushed the razor deep into his skin and slowly moved it, he let out a quiet sob  
His vision started to go black, he stopped what he was doing and put the razor down and walked into the bathroom  
He poured some alcohol on his arm and bandaged it up "No one cares Rhys no one cares.." Rhys said to himself as he walked out to his bed, crying softly 

________________

"PLEASE STOP!" Jack yelled as he jolted up, he had another nightmare about his grandmother hurting him  
He tried to control his breathing and calm himself down  
"Ugh, why can't I have one night of sleep without having a nightmare about that fucking bitch" he rubbed his eyes and got up of off his bed  
"Where the fuck did I put those sleeping pills at?" He looked around the room intill he found them  
"Ugh goddamnit I forgot how many I was supposed to take, fuck it" he put few in his hand and took them  
Jack started to walk back to his bed when he started feeling light headed  
"Shit" he grabbed the phone and dialed 9.1.1.

"911 what's your emergency?"  
Jack already knew what was wrong "I-I accidentally o-overdosed m-myself with s-sleeping pills"  
"Okay just don't panic okay sir, the ambulance will be there soon"  
"T-Thank yo-" he blacked out, a few hours later he woke up in a hospital

He looked around and sighed "I hate fucking hospitals"  
"Oh you're awake, good I have some stuff to talk to you about Mr. Lawrence" Jack rolled his eyes, knowing what the doctor wanted to talk to him about  
"I'm guessing you know what I want to talk to you about?" Jack inhaled "yeah"  
"Good"

\---------  
It had been almost 5 hours before Jack was discharged from the hospital  
Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it "damn doctor, telling me what I can and can not do" He started walking towards when he accidentally bumps into someone, the only things that were running though Jack's mind was that the person spilled coffee on him and that he was going to kill them "Oh crap I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Jack was about to grab the other man by his throat and kill him before he looked up the young man, noticing that he scared and nervous, Jack inhaled and chuckled softly "it's not your fault, kiddo it's mine, I was the one who wasn't paying attention to where I was going"  
The person let out a sigh of relief "oh um my name is R-Rhys" The man said, shuttering "well it's nice to meet you Rhys, my name is Jack" Jack smiled slightly as he held his hand out

"Well um it's nice to meet you too, Jack" he shook His hand


	2. Phones and Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys ends up getting Jack's phone number and decides whether or not to call Jack or not and Jack decides to call someone he thought he would never talk to again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I decided to write the next chapter for this story also I couldn't come up with a really good name for this chapter so I ended up naming It Phones and Number xD I'm so dumb

"Oh um I should probably find something to clean you up" Rhys said, remembering that he spilled his coffee on Jack  
"Oh don't worry about that, I was heading back to my apartment anyway I can just change my clothes there"  
"Oh okay then we'll um it was really nice to meet you Jack I hope to see you again" Rhys said but before he could walk away Jack handed him a piece of paper "it's has my phone number on it, you know just in case if you want to hang out sometime or something"  
"Oh okay then, I'll be sure to call you sometime, I promise" Rhys smiled  
"Alright you better keep that promise, pumpkin" Jack said before he walked off  
____________

Rhys inhaled as he looked at the number "oh look, the little shit got himself a boyfriend" a voice said  
All Rhys did was just to ignore what the voice had said, Rhys though if Jack was his boyfriend he would probably just use him as a punching bag like his last boyfriend did...Rhys was lucky that his friends were there to save him from his abusive boyfriend  
He sighed and put the piece of paper on his refrigerator and walked upstairs, still wondering if he should call Jack or not "Maybe...Just maybe" Rhys whispered to himself _____________

Jack had changed his coffee stained clothes and put on a dark red flannel with a black pair of pants, he looked at his phone remembering what the doctor had told him  
He let out a sigh as he picked up the phone and dialed a number, he patiently waited for whoever he called to pick up after one one picked up the call went to voice message "um hi this is Timothy I'm not here right now but you can leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"  
"Please leave a message after the tone" Jack sighed as he heared the tone  
"Um hey Tim, it's Jack um I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I came to your apartment later today, I have something I need to tell you um anyway bye..." Jack hanged up and grabbed his bag and walked out the door of his apartment  
"I hope this doesn't ended up like last time"  
Jack closed his eyes and remembered what had happened last time...

\---------------

"Jack w-what are you d-doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you I want to apologize for what happened last time, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing and it's just-"  
"Jack if you don't leave my apartment by the count of 5 I will kill you"  
"Look Tim all I want to do is talk, I'm not going to hurt you...like last time"  
"I don't give A FUCK ALRIGHT, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Tim yelled as he pulled out a handgun and pointed at Jack  
"WOAH WOAH TIM PUT THE GUN DOWN, CAN'T WE JUST TALK THIS THROUGH!?!"

"NO NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"  
Jack growled "Fine I'll get the fuck out of your house BUT DON'T YOU DARE COME FUCKING CRAWLING TO ME WHEN YOU NEED MY HELP, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Jack yelled as he slammed the door and walked away "I hate you Jack, I fucking hate you" Tim said to himself, Jack had gotten in his car and started crying "I fucked up, I fucked up everything..."


	3. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Tim what the doctor told him  
> Rhys calls Jack

Jack looked at the light blue house that belonged to his brother before stepping out of his car and walking up to the front door

"here goes nothing" he sighed and rang the door bell and patiently waited for his younger brother to open it

the door slowly opened and the young man with brunette hair as Jack opened the door

"J-Jack? Is that you?" He asked

"Y-Yeah it me alright"

the man, Jack's brother Timothy hugged him tightly, holding back his tears

"I-It's been so long since I last saw you, I thought something had happened to you" Timothy stopped hugging him and welcome him inside

"Yeah well..." He sigh "look I came here cause I need to-"

"I'm sorry..." Timothy whispered

"what?"

"I'm sorry for what happened that day, I didn't mean to yell or act like that it just I overreacted a little and just...just it was my fault, it was my fucking fault that Ang-" before Tim could finish his whole sentence Jack interrupted him

"No Tim it wasn't your fault, it was mine I was the one who fucked up everything not you"

"But-"

"No buts, it was nobody's fault but mine, I was the one who wasn't paying attention enough, if I had paid attention she would still be here...and then I took all my anger out on you just because I was pissed and drunk..."

"I should be the one saying sorry not you..." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing

"...u-um a-anyway what did you want to talk about?"

 

_____________________

 

A long few minute silent came upon them before Tim broke it

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, maybe get some help, Do what the doctor told me to do even though I hate having to do what the doctor tell me is good for me"

"well um if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here"

"thanks" Jack smiled weakly

"well um anyway I have somewhere I need to be but if anything happens, call me"

"I will and I'm guessing you still work as a volunteer at the animal shelter?" He asked

"yep you know me, the crazy animal lover who used to own about fifteen cats and twenty dogs" Tim joked

"ha, yeah and I still remember that time sparky took a shit on your bed and you called me around three in the morning, yelling like a old lady about it" Jack chucked a bit while Tim frowned

"wait did I really yell like an old lady?" Tim asked

"Yep" He answered

"anyway I guess I'll talk to you again soon?"

"yeah"

"alright well um bye then"

"bye" Jack waved goodbye to his brother before walking back to his car

his phone started ringing as he got in his car and looked at the caller ID

he answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack"

"Oh hey um Rhy, right?" He cleared his throat

"Right, um I called you cause I um wanted to ask you if you um wanted to go out or something?"

"Oh sure um what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um how does 7:30 sound?" Rhys asked

"That sounds good, alright I pick you up at 7:30 no earlier, no later"

"Alright well um see you soon, Jack"

"You too, cupcake" he hanged up and let out a sigh of relief

_"he's gonna think you're an insane person just like your father did"_

"shut up..."

_"I bet he'll send you to a mental hospital just like your friends did"_

"I said shut up" he tone a bit more anger sounding

_"maybe he'll forget all about you and leave you just like your mother did"_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rhys threw a plate at the wall in anger and fell to the floor, crying

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Just give up already..."_**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think about this story?  
> Do you guys like it?  
> *insert over panicked face here* .~.


End file.
